City of Darkness
by Justpeachy245
Summary: Rachael is a sixteen year old girl with a secret, she is a shadowhunter. Orphaned as a small child, Rachael made her way to New York city with only her fathers relic of a sword and a steele that has seen better days. Knowing barely anything of the Nephilim ways, she finds herself at the door of New York's Institute with an untold future and an unknown past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dark days.

_I guess this is it. I owe you one_ _Bane_, thought Rachael as she stepped in a puddle filling her already soaked shoes."Awe man," sighing she shook her foot sending the droplets flying. Looking up she finally looked at the Institute, it blended with the grey sky.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," walking forward and shouldering her father's sword and her back pack, she stepped up onto the hallowed ground. _Take it easy Rach, these guys will help you... Hopefully,_ she thought as she knocked on the door. The sound of her fist knocking against the wet wood was disheartening, and sighing she reached for the door knob. Before she even touched the handle the door swung inward and in its place was a golden boy about a year or two older than her.

"Um I um I.." she was at a loss for words and felt the heat coming up from her neck and finding a resting place on her cheeks. _Crap, _she thought. The golden boy cocked a crooked smile ,"Ha, I get that reaction a lot." WHAT?! No way did this kid just say that! The heat immediately was replaced with the searing fury of anger at the arrogance of this, of this JERK!

Without her knowing, Rachael's hand had shot up to the hilt of Lemin. "I don't think you want to do that," the golden boy purred. Glancing down at his hand she saw the blade peeping out from behind his tanned flesh. Glaring at him, she slowly lowered her hand to my side.

" I'm Rachael Herondale, daughter of Joseph Herondale and Sarah Herondale. Mangus Bane sent me here.. I'm in need of a place to stay.." she said quietly. "

"I can tell. Well you might as well come in." He stepped aside leaving the entry way open. "I'm Jace by the way. Jace Wayland." He purred as he lead me down the hallway. "So Rachael, how long have you been in New York? Shadowhunter like you in a rough city like this without runes can't be too long." Jace implied.

"I've been in New York for ten years," Rachael replied defensively. _The nerve..._ ,"After my parents died I made my way here. I've been living on the streets ever since, but that's probably boring news to you anyways." Rachael hadn't realized that Jace had stopped in his tracks, and ended up running into his hard back and dropping her back pack and her Father's sword, Lemin, in the process of.

"Hey!" Rachael cried out. "Ten years," Jace said quietly. "Wow. No runes or proper weaponry... Or training at that." Jace remarked ,"You've got balls." "Last time I checked I didn't have any, so no sir I just have endurance. Or a will to survive which ever you choose." She replied smartly throwing her bag and sword back onto her shoulder.

"Who is _that_?" a voice rang from a door way ahead. "Oh Isabelle, it's just our long lost Rachael Herondale, nothing to fret over go back to pampering yourself or whatever you do."

"WHAT! RACHAEL?!" The voice of Isabelle rang through the entire hallway. "MY GOD! IT can't be!" She finally came running out scampy outfit and all._ How does this chick know me?_ Wide eyed Rachael stared at the beautiful girl in front of her, her black hair cascaded down her back in rivets and waves and her pale skin contrasting with the darkness of her hair, and a perfect body to boot.

Suddenly feeling very self conscious, Rachael pulled her thin, burnt, and dirtied jacket closer to herself, and flipped her greasy matted brown hair in front of her face. "Rachael?," Isabelle said her name with such tentativeness that she had to look up. "You look horrific! Follow me," Grabbing Rachael's hand she dragged her into her her room leaving Jace in the hall way still muttering to himself.

"OK! out of those rags and into the shower you go!" She commanded. "W-what?" Is this girl crazy?! "I couldn't possibly do that.." Looking at the beautiful shower and the room she was in Rachael felt like a rag herself.

"I'd probably mess your shower up anyways." Rachael joked putting her hand be hind her head. "No its OK, anyways you smell like a pack of wolves that's wallowed in demon blood that's six months old. When's the last time you took a bath anyways?" She asked scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Well if it's that bad then I guess I need too, and honestly I can't remember," Rachael sighed putting her bag down softly onto the ground. "Here," Isabelle threw a mound of clothes at her, complete set of lace underwear, a lace bra and a gorgeous pale blue dress," Put these on when your done, you're about the same size as me so they should fit."

"Oh no I have clothes in my bag it's-" "If they look anything like the clothes your wearing now I will tear them off your body and force those clothes onto you." Her eyes were serious and Rachael could tell that Isabelle wasn't one to trifle with.

"Now get in that shower girl!" Isabelle proclaimed and pushed Rachael into the now steamy and hot bath room, _I guess I have no say in this do I?_ Once again she was shocked at how Isabelle treated her as if she was a long lost sister. Sighing she undressed and pulled the curtain back and stepped inside of the shower.

Finding all the essentials, she went to work scrubbing at her skin and putting a razor Isabelle had thrown into the bathroom a little earlier to good use. Digging her nails to her scalp she scrubbed her head and watched in horror as mud was begining to pool around her feet. Twice she washed her hair and conditioned it. _Finally I'm done. That took an hour at least_ she sighed stepping out of the shower she found a towel sitting on the counter top by the sink.

_Thanks Isabelle_ Rachael smiled and began drying herself. Staring at the foggy mirror she couldn't remember the last time she had looked at her reflection, and pushed the towel onto the cool glass of the mirror. There was a pale face with red lips, high cheek bones, and sad brown eyes staring straight back at her. Her hair was begining to dry already and was starting to do a natural wave.

_ So this is what I look like? Interesting._ Looking down at the clothes Isabelle had given her she tried fathoming why she would need such fancy attire, but she didn't want to be wrestled to the ground and forced to wear them. _Here we go_ Rachael sighed putting on the outfit she realized how tight and short the dress was exposing at least five inches of her thigh and leaving her figure for all the world to see.

Opening the bathroom door she saw Isabelle applying runes to the underside of her left forearm "Um Isabelle.." Rachael said timidly," I'm done." Looking up from her task she dropped her steele onto her bed and squealed

"OH MY GOSH RACHAEL! You look amazing! Here, put these on too," Isabelle handed her a pair of dark brown combat boots. She stared at the pair of shoes in front of her smiling," You know I've always wanted a pair of combat boots."

Her eyes suddenly became watery and and the back of her throat burned. "Thank you Isabelle." Sitting down she pulled on the boots and stood up to Isabelle who was dressed in a red tube top black shorts and black knee high boots and humongous hoop earings.

"Well lets go see the gang. They've been waiting long enough," Isabelle proclaimed with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Oh one sec," Rachael replied grabbing her bag and Lemin she follow Isabelle out of the door.

After a short walk Rachael found herself in a massive library, books of every color and size was around her encircling the entire room. "Well don't you look different." Said a familiar voice. Jace.

Blushing she turned as saw him sitting in a chair to her left, his golden brown eyes staring at her with a mixture of amused boredom and interest "That color, it looks good on you," he nodded at the dress I was wearing ," And those boots are pretty bad ass."

"Thank you!" chimed Isabelle smiling and gleaming with pride. _Damn it I'm sure I'm red as a beet right now,_ Rachael seethed setting her bag down next to her. "Are you two the only ones here?" Rachael asked as her hands fluttered at her collarbone. "No, there's two more. They're on their way, speaking of the devil, hey Alec," Jace waved at a tall dark headed boy that was obviously related to Isabelle that had walked into the room.

"Alec! You remember Rachael right?" Isabelle asked him. "Who.." He looked at her finally and stared at her eyes wide and pure blue. "Rachael," He breathed her name, and once more she tared to blush. _Ok so he knows me too?_ His pale skin and strikingly blue eyes went amazingly well with his black hair and the redness that began to creep across his cheeks was certainly adding more to his handsome features.

"Yes I remember her now," He said looking away from her to his sister and smiled at her. "I wonder where Hodge is..." Isabelle said looking around the room, and as if on que he entered the room. His graying hair and grey tweed jacket with a sharp red tie in the front spoke business. "Hey Hodge." Jace nodded in his direction.

"Hello everyone," he smiled warmly," So this is the mysterious Rachael Herondale missing for eleven years. It's a pleasure to meet you," He held out his hand and Rachael took it ,"Pleasures all mine," she replied.

"Now that everyone's here, can we get this over with I have a pizza with my name on it," annouced the golden boy, Jace.

~.~.~.~

**WELL THEN! That took longer than I expected 0-0 and I apologize if it seems bland t your amazing eyes and i hope you wonderful people enjoyed my creation off of the Mortal instruments series. **

**To explain things for now this is taking place before Clary comes into play. Rachael's parents died tragically you'll soon hear how and you'll find out Rachael's story in the near future. SO hold your horses. :p**

**Alsoooooo people I'd love to hear what you have to say about my story so please please please please comment or private message me Im also taking character ideas. ^.^**

**I do not take credit for Miss Cassandra Clare's Wonderful series of the Mortal Instruments and I appreciate the work shes done to even write those books. **

**So once again please review and or private message me ^.^ thank you** !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Past...

Sitting comfortably in the plush arm chair to the right of the couch that Isabelle and Alec occupied and and to the left of the arm chair that Jace had given to Hodge, Rachael sighed and twiddled her thumbs with anticipation. She had noticed the runes the three had riddled over their bodies like someone had painted their skin with the blackest ink, and looked down at her bare pale skin.

_I'm guessing those marks they're wearing are runes... _ She began studying the sharp lines and swirls that cascaded along Jace's muscular arms filling up almost every inch of skin. Recognizing most as the runes her mother and father had worn just before they died.

"Rachael?" Came a questioning voice. "oh, Sir, sorry I was thinking about something. Could you repeat the question?" Rachael honestly hadn't heard a question that the four Nephilim had asked in the past five minutes.

"It's alright," smiled Hodge," I asked how long you've been in New York?" He looked at her with questioning grey eyes, some what similar to Tessa's, a Warlock friend of Mangus's. "I've been in New York for ten years." She replied looking at him. "Have you had appropriate lodging during your time here?" He asked having his brown bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well I don't know if you could call the streets of New York "appropriate lodging"," She laughed at her own little joke.

"So what you're saying is that you've been on the streets since you were six?" Alec's voice seemed small and he was staring at his hands his eye brows were furrowed as well. "Yes that's what I'm saying," She sighed ," Listen it's not like I was starving, Dad taught me well enough how to be invisible even without glamours and or runes. I Could steal my weight in food if i wanted to," She laughed but soon stopped because all eyes were on her and the air was at static.

"Rachael..." Isabelle's voice was sad ,"I didn't know. Why didn't you come to the institute earlier?"

Sighing, Rachael tucked a strand of hair behind her ear," I didn't know where the Institute was, and besides I didn't think any other Shadowhunters were here... Once I over heard some vampires talking about the Institute, I went to Mangus Bane, a warlock, for help. Dad told me that Mangus knew my grandpa, so I was hoping that he'd help me out. It took some time to find him and a lot of trouble came from it. I had to fight off some moloch demons four days ago. But finally I found Mangus asked him if he could help me out, he knew who I was of course, and gave me the address of the institute. And now I'm here." Rachael shrugged her hair back and looked at everyone who was just staring at her straight faced.

It was Jace who spoke," Rachael, do you remember how your parents died?" He looked at her and seemed to study her eyes for any hint of a memory or feeling.

"Yes, I do," She said grimly," I was there when it happened, I'm still surprised how I'm alive... Mom and Dad had just came back from clearing a small town in Georgia just a few miles away from us, of rouge vampires, and before I could come down stairs I heard this awful inhuman screech and the house shook. Mom had ran up stairs and pushed me under my bed and told me to go in the celler that was under my bed. Then Dad came up after her, and I did what she told me to do. Then came a greater demon, Marax to be exact, apparently someone had summoned him and sent him after my family and I. I watched him as he tore my mom in half, and then I heard my Dad's cry and everything went silent for about ten seconds. I could hear its ragged breathing and then it started to laugh. If you can call it laughing," Rachael's hands were clenched and her knuckles were white.

Taking a shaky breath she went on," After his wheezing and screeching laugh, Marax started looking for me. He flipped furniture over and threw it across the room, screaming all the while. Finally he got tired and left and then set the house on fire. I had crawled out long before the fire had started, and I grabbed my Dad's sword, Lemin, and my mom's steele along with a back pack. And then for a year I made my way to New York, I don't know why I think I just wanted to get away from it all. No mundanes asked questions, I think they thought I was some persons kid and they didn't bother me. And when I got here I didn't have anyplace to go, so I stayed under bridges and in play grounds for about four years. Then I found an abandoned factory and set camp up there."

Finally realizing that there were tears coming down her cheeks, she stiffly wiped them from her face with the back of her hand. Then came a long fingered hand that had a black sight rune creeping along it's wrist, rested on her knee." I'm so sorry Rachael," Alec's voice rang in her ears like a bell. Plastering a smile on her face she replied," It's a shadowhunter life, there's always going to be death."

She looked at the faces of the people that took care of the institutes halls and rooms, Isabelle's eyes were watery and Alec's face was pale and his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue than when she first saw them, Jace was leaning againsts one of the bookshelves and was looking grimly at the floor his jaw set, Hodge was looking at her sadly.

"Well, then..." Hodge said," I believe that you wont be needing to go back to the factory anymore. Isabelle could you please help Rachael find a room." Nodding Isabelle stood up and sniffled quietly and helped Raachael out of her seat. "Thank-" Suddenly Isabelle wrapped her arms around Rachael and hugged her tightly. Not knowing what to do and having this unfamiliar contact with a person, Rachel attempted hugging her back.

After the embrace was through with Isabelle, Alec decided that it was his turn as well and encircled his arms around her in an even more awkward hug. Rachael's eyes began to sting and the back of her throat began to burn with the sudden display of care frm the brother and sister."Thank you guys," she looked at them both and smiled sadly at them.

"Hey Rachael," Jace said," You have my respect," and then he turned and left the room while putting his hand up and ticking it to the left it acknowledgement. _Heh... That's weird, but I guess that's just the way it goes._

"Alright Rachael, come on," Isabelle motion to her to follow her to the now dim lit hallway. Grabbing her things, Rachael caught up with Isabelle.

Finally, Isabelle stopped in front of a door that had Rachael's name on it surprisingly. Scrawled in a beautifully written way that curved and swirled. "Wait when did you guys do this," Rachael looked at her in confusion. "We didn't do it, your mom did," she replied looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Do you not remember her doing this?"

"N-no I don't..." touching the painted purple letters she tried remembering when she had ever been here before. "Do you not remember coming here for five years?" Isabelle asked touching her shoulder lightly, as Rachael stared wide eyed at her name on the door.

_...No._

~.~.~.~

**WELLLLPPPP that's the end of chapter two bruh :p **

**Review and or message me you guys I'd love to hear what you have to say :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark memories

"Rachael," Isabelle's voice called through the mesh of her mind. "Rachael," her vice sounded argent and worried. "Y-yes," looking up front the scarlet carpet she saw Isabelle's face painted in worry. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," plastering a smile on her face, Rachael tried to look convincing but the look Isabelle was giving her told her that she wasn't exactly convinced that she was "fine".

"Really Isabelle I'm fine," Rachael touched the door handle and smiled at Isabelle again assuring her that she was in fact fine.

"Alright... If you say so. If you need anything just come and find me alright?" She touched her shoulder and smiled slightly and walked down the hallway.

Sighing she opened the door and stepped into the room that was supposedly hers. It was painted a pale blue close to the color dress she was wearing, the curtains were an antique white lace that flowed easily in a breeze that came from the open door way. There was a bed with a cream cover and matching pillow and a lonesome mirror leaning against the far wall. It wasn't big, but it was better than anything she'd had in a long time.

Dropping her bag down besides the door and grabbing Lemin by the hilt, she walked further into the room. Sitting carefully down on the bed she drew Lemin down on her lap and looked at it's double edged blade. Each dent and scratch she had memorized, this was her only tie to her father.

_I miss you dad... _Sighing she looked around the room and saw a picture hanging on the wall. Getting up from the bed, Rachael walked over to the frame. It had a film of dust over the glass and all you could see was the six bodies standing together. Looking at it for a minute or two, emotions ran through her mind like children running on a play ground, but they were to fast to catch. Curiosity was really the only thing streaming through her.

Carefully lifting it off the nail that the picture hung off of, she walked back to the bed and sat with her legs crossed and held the picture in the crook of her legs. _Alrighty then... Let's see what this could be. _

Taking the edge of the covers, Rachael began wiping off the dust and grime, trying to catch a glimpse of what was hidden behind the dusty film.

There in her hands were five people she knew; Her beautiful mom with her brown hair and brown eyes that Rachael had gotten from her smiling like she was the happiest person alive; Her Dad with his jet black hair and strikingly blue eyes and his strong, kind smile holding my moms hand; then there was Isabelle a five year old version of herself hanging off of Rachael's right arm grinning like she had just won something; and finally Alec with his slim seven year old self having one arm thrown over Isabelle's shoulders in a protective manner and showing a smile that could charm the Grinch not to steal Christmas.

_Heh, looks like Isabelle and Alec could be my dad's kids... Wait... Who is this? _There on the picture was someone at least the same age as her parents he had a smile that seemed pained and even though he had an arm draped over her father's shoulders, Rachael saw the burning hatred in those green eyes. This man, whoever he was or is was tall maybe about thirty-two years old, a dark mess of curls occupied his head like a birds nest would a tree's branch.

Suddenly, a feeling of hate for this man exploded in her chest, she finally recognized the man in the photo. Eric Righen, the man who Rachael had seen the night of her parents murder. She couldn't possibly forget the look of happiness he had worn on his face as he stared at the fire. That look of insanity and blood lust exploding from his wiry grin as her house turned to ash.

Rachael remembered wanting to run to him and cry out for help, but she luckily felt that he had something to do with all of it. Knowing now that he'd probably kill her himself if she had gone to him.

_That bastard killed my family... _Anger raced in her heart and her fingers clenched he frame work of the picture so hard that it shattered , sending spidery cracks throughout the glass that encased the picture._  
_

She was shaking from the fury swirling inside of her, burning her on the inside and stinging her eyes, and finally she got up and walked straight to the wall in front of her, and punched it as hard as she could. And now in the place of her hand was a good sized hole big enough to stick her head through. Looking down at her hand she saw that she had several busted knuckles and blood dripping down her middle finger almost falling on the dress Isabelle had given her.

"So are you remodeling or do you punch holes in walls regularly because I don't know if Hodge would like that." Turning around there in the open door way was Jace and his golden self, giving her a look of amusement.

"Sorry, I just.. I.. Sorry," she was still shaking and her hand was a sharp pain that echoed across her nerves in her arm. Finding a rag she began dabbing at her hand.

"Ouch. That looks pretty bad," he nodded towards her busted up hand,"Let me see." Stepping in the room he took her hand lightly and began looking at the damage she had caused herself. "I feel sorry for that wall, because seriously I think that you may have broken your hand in the process of."

"WHAT?!," she looked at him in horror, how would she be able to use Lemin or fight, she wouldn't be able to do anything!

"Calm down, I was joking," he puffed his cheeks up and blew air in her face and laughed," No need to take things so seriously, but really you punched the shit out of the wall." He then smiled a crooked smile, with even in itself made him seem to glow.

"Here," he pulled out a steele that seemed gleam and moved it towards her wrist.

"Wait," She puled her hand back gently," What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna put a healing rune on there so you don't have to wait forever to heal," he looked at her ," No need to be afraid, trust me. It'll sting that's all."

"Alright then," She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then the steele made contact with her skin.

It was a slight sing at first like a baby pinching your arm, but then it grew to almost be like fire scalding her arm in swirls. It was like demon acid being painted on her skin. Gasping at the pain that was dancing on her wrists, she whimpered at the unknown feeling that was moving through her hand.

She could actually feel her hand healing, the busted knuckles readjusting themselves and sitting in the right places. It was actually quite unnerving.

"There, you're done," He let go of her forearm and put the steele back in his pocket," That should be better by morning."

"T-thank you," all she could do was stare the sharp curves and lines that now stained her pale skin. "No problem, seeing as you probably don't know how to apply runes and such," smiling he looked at her with golden eyes that held secrets behind the amused boredom.

"Well! Since my work here is done, I think I'll be off now," Throwing his hands up behind his head and turning," Nice room by the way, and the hole... really adds to it." At that he winked at her and walked out of the room into the dimly light hallway.

"Goodnight!" Rachael yelled from the door and nothing came in reply, but she didn't expect anything back.

"Oh, you're going to bed?" Alec's voice came from down the hall a little ways.

"O- oh hey Alec, yeah but not right this second," she smiled at him and stepped out into the hallway.

"I wont keep you long then," he smiled back at her. He was wearing a grey sweater and some unforgiving jeans that didn't do anything for him but it seemed comfortable and she was just a little bit jealous of his attire, wishing that she was out of this dress.

"Are you going to be sleeping in that?" He asked motioning to the dress she was still wearing with a slender hand.

"Well It's really the only clothing I have at the moment, since your sister ransacked my cloths and threw them away," she chuckled and sighed," I don't think it'll bother me too much."

"I have some T-Shirts if you would like some, they're a bit big for me and I never really wear them anyways," he shrugged ," And besides, that dress looks a bit uncomfortable."

It was true the dress was uncomfortable she felt exposed and naked. "You'd do that? Thank you so much Alec!"She tried her best at hugging him and showing how happy she was for someone to finally understand her, but since she's hardly ever touched someone in ten years it was probably the most awkward hug ever.

Laughing he hugged her back," My room is two doors down, I'll be right back with the shirts." At that he turned around took maybe ten strides and disappeared through a door way and ten seconds later he reappeared with a stack of shirts that were already folded.

"I though you said 'some T-shirts' not a million T-shirts!," she joked looking at the tall stack of shirts.

"I have more," he smirked," If you would like them?"

"Nooo, no this is plenty," she smiled as he handed her the clothes that smelled like they had just been washed,"Thank you so much Alec, this means the world to me."

"No problem," he shrugged and smiled his charming smile," Well I'll let you be, you're probably exhausted and I don't need to be keeping you up all night."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired... Thank you again Alec! Sleep tight 'kay?" she waved at him from her doorway with her free injured hand.

"You too Rachael! Oh and I'll wake you up and take you to the Kitchen so you don't get lost," His vice called along with a small laugh.

"Thank you!" she yelled back appreciating the kindness that Alec was showing her and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

Choosing the top shirt, Rachael quickly peeled the blue dress off her skin and threw the T-shirt over her head glancing at the mirror that leaned against the wall she finally realized how big these shirts reallywere. They stopped at her knees and the selves went down to her elbows and it seemed that even if she was ten times her size they probably would still be too big. The design on the front of this particular shirt was a skull surrounded by black and grey artificial spray paint and went well with the rune she now had occupying her wrist.

Raising an eyebrow at her reflection she shrugged and walked over to the bed, moving the now broken picture fame to the floor, then crawled under the sheets, enjoying the softness and comfort that she hadn't felt in ten years.

_Eric Righen. I'm coming for you..._

~.~.~.~.~

**Wellp this took all day to write :/ oh well =-=**

**Hope you guys enjoyed ^.~**

**Please Please Please review and or pm me I'd love to hear what you guys have to say :3**

**ALLLLSSSSOOOO a special thank you to octobermarie For being the first one to review on City of Darkness So thank you ^0^ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dark Revenge

_Rachael... Hey Rachael_

"WHAT?!" Rachael screamed,arms failing and tumbling from her bed. She now sat cross legged on the cold hard ground staring wide eyed at the pair of legs in front of her. Moving her gaze now upward to the owner of these black fabric clad legs, she found Alec looking down at her holding back an escaping laugh.

"Good morning Rachael, Sorry if I scared you, but you were mumbling about zebras and elephants and tea parties and I thought it would be best if I woke you up now, since it is two in the afternoon," he smirked and laughed," I didn't really want to wake you up anyways you looked so cute like you were five."

"So you were staring at me while I was sleeping, isn't that a bit creeperish," raising an eyebrow she got up a bit wobbly from the ground and caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her hair was a tangled mess, bunched up on her head like a bad perm," So you think this," pointing to the mass on her head," Is cute?"

"Of course, you are a very pretty girl and even if you have a pigeons nest on your head you still are pretty," sticking a finger into her hair he laughed," Did you sleep doing a hand stand or what, because I don't know how this is humanly possible for hair to do this."

"Well you should have seen me before Isabelle stole me away and prettied me up," shrugging she chuckled and scratched her neck," It was worse."

"Worse?!" At that he burst out laughing," I can just imagine it: poofy hair with two pigeons and maybe some pigeon chicks to add."

"Oh hush," she punched him lightly on the arm and felt the muscle beneath the dark sweater he was wearing. "Hey Alec is there anything to eat around here or do you guys have a rune that makes you not hungry?" She joked lightly smirking.

Sighing he looked at her smiling," Sadly, no... But we do have some scrambled eggs prepared by the one and only Jace Wayland," he eyes flashed something and she noticed that he seemed to get unusually happy at his name in his ears.

"Well I bet they're good," she smiled and sighed," Well Sir could you please lead the way to the kitchen so I don't get lost?" She looked at him happily already knowing that he was going to take her even if she hadn't asked, but she thought it'd be more appreciated if she had asked.

"Of course the Institute is pretty big anyways and easy to get lost in if you don't know your way around," he turned around and waled to the door way,"you coming?"

"Oh yeah, lemme get my shoes on real quick," she sprinted to where her boots were neatly sitting in their corner and then quickly put them on and tied the strings. "Alright then let's go."

Surprisingly the kitchen was fairly close to her room, and when she entered the room she remember her mother spending her time in here making her french toast from scratch. Smiling slightly at the memory ," I remember my mom making breakfast for me here."

'I thought you didn't remember us or staying here," He implied opening the fridge and pulling out a container filled with scrambled eggs.

"I don't, and how did you know that I didn't remember being here or you guys?" she was shocked at her own faulty of being so readable.

"You have this lost look in your eyes, like there's no life or somethings lost, and Izzy told me that you almost fainted from shock looking at the door to your room and you seem hesitant around us even though you try to seem comfortable, when you aren't very comfortable at all," He opened a drawer and pulled out two green plate and set them on the counter and turned and looked at her," I know this because I spent five years of my life with you, almost every minute with you and Isabelle doing something. And you haven't changed that much Rachael, you've just become stronger and darker."

It shocked her how much he knew what she was thinking and feeling, crossing her arms over her shoulders she watched him shovel eggs onto the shiny green plates. "I'm sorry I can't remember, I wish I could. It's just weird for me anyways, having two people who seem to know me but I can't seem to remember spending five years of my life with them," at that she flopped down in the chair in front of her and laid her head on the table.

"No don't apologize, it isn't your fault anyways. I'd try to forget my past if I went through what you did," he had a small sympathetic tone of voice but she could tell he was wearing a smile even with her head on the table, and she felt the annoying heat of her blood racing up to her cheeks.

She heard the clink of the microwave door opening and then the two small clinks of the green plate being set in the microwave. The the slam of him closing the small door and the two beeps of him choosing the time of how long he wanted the food in the chamber and one last beep of him pressing start. The low hum of the mechanical device filled the room and then the shuffle of the chair besides her being pulled out and someone sitting it.

"Rach," Alec's voice seemed to lift her head from the safety of her arms, and she saw his face looking own at her.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Oh, I'll get it," Alec said getting up from his chair he made his way to the microwave and retrieved the now steaming eggs and placed her plate in front of her," Ah forks we need forks." He went back and opened a drawer and grabbed two forks and place one of the forks besides Rachael's plate. "Bon appetit."

"Parlez-vous français, no ?" she asked looking at him wittingly.

"Ummm," he laughed," I don't know how to speak French."

"Me neither," and at that they both started laughing.

After a minute or tow of laughing uncontrollably they regained their composure and everything was silent.

"Alec...," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied looking at her with those blue eyes. He set his elbows on the table and clasped his hand in front of him anticipating what she was going to say.

"I think i know who murdered my parents." He seemed non to surprised by her confession but simply leaned forward and looked at her closely.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked quietly and once again waited for her to respond.

Shifting in her seat she looked at him," Eric Righen. When I escaped from the cellar I looked back and saw him standing in front of my house smiling like a lunatic. I think he summoned Marax and sent him in there to kill my family."

Alec looked at his hands for a minute and seemed to be in deep thought. "I think you're right actually. I don't think your parents noticed it but he seemed to truly hated them with a passion. I don't know why but he seem really hostile to you when you were a kid."

Sighing she laid her head back down on the table. "I just don't understand why though, why would he kill them? What did my family do to him that made him hate us so much? What made him go to such great lengths?" She clenched her fists and kept the cap in her anger, there wasn't a need for another hole in a wall.

"I can't just let him roam around with my parents blood stained on his hands Alec, I have to avenge them. I know I sound crazy right now, but I came to New York for a reason, maybe to find you guys or just clean the streets up, but I know there's something more..."

"I'll help you then Rachael," Alec said touching her shoulder. "You are like my sister anyways and I'll help you whenever I can, but you need to tell the others before you go bounding off on this." He looked at her with serious darkening eyes. " And if there's anything I can assure that he or anyone who did it that he's connected to will pay dearly. Preferably with his life." His eyes now were close to a midnight blue and he seemed to grow more angular or stiff with each passing second.

"Thank you Alec, I really appreciate what you're doing for me," she looked at him worriedly and touched the tips of his fingers lightly. He seemed to relax and he eye color began lightening up again.

"No problem Rachael, I'll be there whenever you need me."

~.~.~.~.~.~

**END of chapter four my dearies :D wellp its like 3:24 am and Im tired sooo I'm gonna head off to bed NIGHT GUYS**

**please please please please review guys or pm me I'd love to hear what you guys have to say :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Interesting, can I join in on this little escaped here, it sounds like fun," Jace's voice chimed in. _Oh crap..._ Rachel turned in her set and saw the tall handsome golden boy standing in the doorway smirking like an idiot.

"It is rude to ease drop, you know that right," implied Alec looking sternly at Jace, but something about the way he looked at him and the way he adjusted himself spoke volumes to Rachael subconscious ears. _Oh my god... He likes him?!_ She gave her self a mental face-palm_, How could I have not seen it earlier?_ It all made sense, the way he reacted when he talked about Jace and how his face lit up when he entered the room. _I'm an idiot... _

"I know, but on much more important matters, how are the eggs?" He looked at Rachael with those golden eyes, they sent chills down her spine. She knew boys like this can cause trouble and he scared her even though she didn't show it.

"They're amazing," She smiled at him,"It's probably the best food I've had in years."

"See I told you she'd like them," Jace cocked a smile at Alec, "He said they tasted disgusting."

Alec rolled his eyes", Jace you didn't even eat them. THAT says something."

"Hmmm maybe you're right." He shrugged. "BUT if she says they're, good they're good." he smiled triumphantly daydreaming of his culinary future of cooking demons up and serving them to unfortunate shadowhunter guests.

"To continue on the subject we were on about three minutes ago, when will we set off on this adventure," there was spark in his golden eyes at the smell of adventure.

At that she looked down at her plate of eggs that she now noticed that were burnt and sighed," I honestly don't know. I may have to leave the institute to get some information out of some Downworlders, but otherwise I have no idea what to do. But one thing I do know is that I need to do the investigating by myself," she looked at them both knowing they probably weren't listening to her at all.

"Alrighty then, let's get crackin'," Jace stretched his arms wide and the muscles flexed underneath the dark gray fabric of his shirt. "Before we set off on this journey you my dear Rachael need some training. So if you would please follow me it would be much appreciated ,"He held out his hand towards her. "But first you might want to change into something appropriate to fight in, unless you want to show that much skin to me. Not that I would mind," he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She got up and walked smoothly over Jace's right arm and stood there staring at her feet in blind rage, and with a speed of her anger she punched him as hard as she could. Apparently he wasn't expecting the blow and shouted out an ow at the force.

"Don't test me Wayland." at that she stalked off to her room down the hallway and opened the door to her room, to find a whole wardrobe of clothing laid on her bed. There was beautiful dresses of mint green, crimson blood red, and a dazzling blue. Several dark blue jeans, beautiful shirts, workout clothes, and finally shadowhunter gear with its dark brown leather and runes inscribed on the tough leather. Across the left arm there was a a silver plating with runs etched on every cementer of glistening metal. She recognized some of them as angelic power, swiftness, and strength, but the others she had no idea what they were.

On the right shoulder of the gear there was a note with swirling handwriting, picking it up gently she was that it was addressed to herself:

_Rachael, _

_Since you were asleep for about twenty hours, I took the liberty of shopping for you. I think you'll find all the essentials and you better get those workout clothes on girl Jace is going to train you today so be prepared to get whooped. ;) _

_love and hugs,_

_IZ._

She set down the letter smiling at the kindness that Isabelle was showing her. She shuffled through the pile of workout clothing, and finally settled on a black Nike sports bra and some black Nike shorts. Throwing her hair in a pony tail and shedding off the swallowing shirt Alec had given her and pulling the boots off her feet she traded those clothes for the ones she had chosen.

Looking at her reflection now she saw a girl with knotted tough muscles and her pale skin with scars etched across her skin like the scars of the runes that Jace, Alec, and Isabelle wore.

Better get going then... she sighed and grabbed Lemin in its sheath and strapped it onto her back. Then she walked out into the hallway barefooted and saw Jace leaning against the far wall with a smug look on his face. "You ready?" He looked at her with an interested expression.

"Yes, I am, and don't get cocky with me and think beating me is going to be easy," she looked at his golden eyes full on trying to portray as much confidence as she could muster.

"If you say so, follow me then," He turned and began walking down the hallway.

A few minutes later Rachael found herself in a spacious room with all sorts of weapons linning the walls.

"Choose a weapon if you like, any one of these is yours to use for practice." He expanded his arms motioning to the weapons on the walls.

"I've already chosen one," she then pulled Lemin from it's sheath and got into the defense stance she had perfected over the years."Come and get me Wayland." Her blood was pumping and she could feel her muscles contracting and withering underneath her skin and she focus and slowed her heart rate and saw the twitch in his right hand as he moved for a blade behind him.

He ran like lightening and she blocked him seeing everything that was happening and was going to happen. The clash of metal on metal was in every second of the minutes that passed.

She saw an opening on his right side grabbed his wrist and drew it behind his back and rested Lemin on his adam's apple.

"How was that for a fight?" She smiled into his ear and her chest was pounding she felt his pulse coming from his neck.

"Wow, I'm surprised actually," He laughed and moved the sword from his neck. "I think you're good on sword fighting, I'm guessing that's going to be your main chose for the adventure we're going on?" He turned at looked at her with questioning golden eyes.

"Yessir."

~.~

OMG IM SO SORRY GUYS THAT THIS IS SO LATE! schools started back it it's kicking my butt :/ I hope you guys enjoy this because I've had writers block forever.

WELL LOVE YOU GUYS ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Darkness envelops**

Rachael found herself packing her drab book bag with clothing, a piece of paper with runes and their names so she could trace them on to her arm, food, money, the picture of her family and the man she was set out to destroy, and finally a Serph blade Jace had given her. Sighing she strapped Lemin onto her back feeling the leather fall in the indention's they had made from wearing it for so many years. Looking at her pale blue room with its pale furniture she sighed sadly, feeling the slight pain in her heart from leaving something at held so much memories that she couldn't remember. Now wearing some jeans and a t-shirt with a light green jacket, she touched the cover of her bed and walked out into the hall. And non to her surprise she found Jace, Alec, and Isabelle, whom Rachael had told her plans to, standing there waiting on her.

"Guys..." She looked at them sadly. Rachael had been expecting them to do this," Really, do you not understand ' I need to do this by myself', or are you all just deaf?"

Jace muffled a laugh at her smart remark and Isabelle elbowed him in the arm," Listen Rachael, we can't let you go alone. I lost you once and I thought you were dead for ten years. And when I finally figure out you've come back from the dead I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers and never see you again." She crossed her arms in defiance and her whip was laying comfortably on it's master's hips ready to slash and rip with its razor sharp electrum ends.

Rachael blew a piece of hair that strayed from it place in her pony tail and sighed knowing that it was useless to try and stop them. "Fine. BUT, only if you guys listen to me when we're on the streets, there's danger out there that you guys don't even know about." She looked them all in the eyes," Promise me." She put some stress on the promise bit and happily they all nodded.

"Well then, can we get going. I'm tired of seeing this deary place," he stretched throwing his callused palms into the air.

"Jace is right," Alec said shouldering his pack.

"Aren't I always," Jace implied a knowing smirk. Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Rachael. "where to first?"

"Well I was thinking of visiting some of my Downworlder friends they have some connections that may know somethings about my past."

"_Friends?,_" Isabelle snorted looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Friends, believe it or not they're not all scum." Rachael looked at the three teenagers that were looking at her with slight disgust at what she had just said," Okay, you guys believe what you want to, but the beings you look at with such a I'm-greater-than-you look where there for me when I need help the most so if you would at least try and act like you can respect them for me okay?" She raised an eyebrow at them and walked out of the doorway she was leaning on.

"You guys ready?" Rachael asked adjusting the familiar straps on her shoulders.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jace's golden purr echoed in her mind.

"Good, lets go."

* * *

"Where are we going," Isabelle's voice whined from behind her," My feet are tired and I'm thirsty."

"Isabelle," Rachael sighed,"It's only been an hour. I'll tell you where we're going when we get there." Isabelle did have a right to whine though and Rachael understood that she hadn't roamed the streets of New York for ten years. "We're almost there Izzy, I promise," she said turning around and smiling to her.

Isabelle's eyes furrowed and she nodded looking more like the little girl in the photo that Rachael was carrying rather than a sixteen year old. And she was right they were almost there, maybe five minutes away from the glamoured Downworlder club that was disguised as a Chinese gift shop, but before they got there she'd stop by the gas station on the way to change.

"Time to get changed guys," She said turning around and saw the confused looks of the three teenagers looking back at the three confused faces.

"Why," the question from Alec was blunt and confused and somewhat alarmed. From what Rachael had seen in the past few days, Alec liked to hide in his clothes not like his sister who liked to get attention with her clothes.

"We're going to a Downworlder club to meet a friend of mine, she may have some information about my parents murderer," She opened the gas station door hearing the chime of the bell that greeted her and her company. "And sadly we have to go in through the front since they dumped up security They wont let us go in either if we went in looking like we do, well maybe they would let Isabelle in.."

At the information Isabelle just heard her whole demeanor changed, from being sulky and whiny to a bright cheery mood. Giggling she grabbed Rachael's wrist and headed for the bathroom in the back of the gas station, leaving the two Shadowhunter boys looking at each other with confused eyes.

* * *

"Alrighty then, did you bring at least one of the dresses I got you?" She was digging through Rachael's bag throwing different shades of colors out of her bag. Rachael hadn't really paid attention to what she was putting in her large backpack, she just grabbed what was in her bed and threw it in.

"Well since you only have the shoes you're wearing and the combat boots, the only thing that would match is this." She pulled out some daisy dukes and a cream colored camie that seemed to fit loosely.

"Okay...,"Rachael sighed looking at the clothes. She grabbed them and shed the jeans and T she was wearing and replaced them with the skimpy outfit Isabelle had picked out.

She looked in the mirror and puffed up her cheeks and forced the air out making something similar to the air escaping from the lip of a balloon. "What?" Isabelle looked at Rachael. She pointed to the tight pony tail that sat on her head awkwardly. "Oooohhhh," Isabelle made a face," You're right. Here Let me fix this."

A few minutes later Isabelle's fingers stopped moving through her hair she looked at her reflection. The tight pony tail was replace with a flowing fish tail that was loose and movable, the end of the braid was at her shoulder blades.

"Well I guess we're ready now," Isabelle said while she pulled down the black tight dress that stopped just about her knees. Rachael looked at her feeling just a little bit jealous of the girl standing in front of her.

"Yup lets head out," she smiled at her new/old found friend

~.~.~

omergered really short chapter 0-0 PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OC PAGE ;3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Darkness only plays at night...**

Staring down at the tiled floor that could use a coat of wax, Rachael stepped out of the grubby gas station bathroom and adjusted her back pack and entered into the lobby which was covered in colors from the packages of food and more. Standing among the clutter and color were two stunning men, both which she recognized, but only one stood out.

He was dressed in a black pin striped button up shirt with black slacks and polished black shoes. At the collar of his shirt were the etchings of runes peeping behind the dark fabric, it had looked as if someone had taken black paint and on a pure white canvas, had stroked delicate lines that cascaded along the entirety of it's surface. His cobalt blue eyes were breath taking and only complimented the chiseled face that bore them. His jet black hair, which seemed like silk, found it's resting place in front of his eyes. This man seemed like a dark prince that was so breath takingly handsome, he could cast you under his spell with just one look.

"Well, well, well! Seems like someone can't keep their eyes off of old Alec here?" Jace's voice brought her back to her senses and broke the spell she had fallen under. The back of her neck flared with heat that rose up to her face. "Ha ha, I don't blame you, I can hardly keep my eyes off of him myself." He winked at Alec and elbowed him in the arm, and in turn Alec's face was bright red from embarrassment.

He looked so lost. She didn't blame him though, he was out of his element and was obviously uncomfortable in his sudden change of garb. She was just as uncomfortable as he was, in her shirt that hung so low she felt like she was exposing herself to the world. she long for something... Familiar. But to play the part you needed to look the part.

"Oh shut it Jace, I think he looks amazing," Isabelle said defensively as she found her place next to the golden prince and then linked arms with him. "Don't you think so Rachael?" Isabelle looked at Rachael smiling.

"Of course, you look stunning Alec," She smiled at him trying to control the nervous feeling she had gotten from just looking at him. Rachael looked at the trio of beautiful people and felt some what out of place "Well guys, you ready to go?" They all three looked at her and a chorus of yes's came from their lips. "Alright then, let's head out!" Isabelle and Jace turned for the door, and Rachael walked past Alec who hadn't moved yet.

"U-uh Rachael?" Alec's voice rang through the entire gas station, it was so timid and pure she felt her heart stop. Adjusting her back pack, containing her clothes and Lemin, on her shoulder she twisted her body to where it faced him. She felt the loose fabric of her shirt move with her and the braid tickle her shoulder, and her eyes rested on him once again. Taking it all in again stole her breath away once more.

He had a pink tinge on his cheeks and he kept trying to look at her but kept glancing away nervously. _No, no, no, no, no! Rachael, he likes Jace!-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by this dark prince's timid voice, "R-Rachael, would you hold my hand like old times. I'm not sure if you remember, but whenever one of us was scared or nervous we would hold one another's hand...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but at the moment I'm feeling quite nervous and could use some reassuring at the moment."

His face was now a darker tone of red now and it made her heart melt. to be honest she felt the same way at that very moment. She was just to scared to admit it. "Of course Alec. Anything for you," She held out her hand palms up and felt the slender pale fingers wrap around her own. It felt...right in some strange way, and she looked down at their entwined hands and blushed.

"Thank you," He whispered.

* * *

_Ch-ding! _The door opened smoothly and the cool evening air rushed inside and left goose bumps all along Rachael's skin. Isabelle looked back at the sound of the door and cast a confused look at Alec and Rachael holding hands. She shrugged it off though and continued talking with Jace.

"Well the club is just a block away so it wont take long to get there," She smiled at them, trying to keep her thoughts and the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach under control. Walking out of the parking lot the dark night sky seemed foreboding and hostile, and she griped Alec's hand tighter. Why was she so afraid? Was it because of the darkness that seemed to envelope everything that it touched? She shouldn't be afraid, but the streets seemed different... Like someone had sucked all the light and air out. Something wasn't right.

Squeezing her eyes shut she shook her head to clear out the madness and fear, reopening them she straightened her back and look straight ahead to the blinking lights on the Downworlder Club.

A line of vampires, faeries, warlocks and werewolves were lined up in front of the club all dressed in their party going attire. Oddly they were all in pairs, she dismissed it thinking at maybe there were two lines instead of one.

Taking a spot in the back of the line behind two chatty vampires, Rachael looked up at Alec who was fidgeting and glancing around his jaw was set and tense as could be. She now noticed how tight he was gripping her hand and felt the tips of her fingers going numb.

"Alec? Is everything alright?" He looked down at her and sighed and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to being around garb- I mean Downworlders."

She squeezed his hand," It's alright they're just here to have a good time." She turned around to Isabelle and Jace who had separated and stood side by side. Jace seemed a relaxed but he was definitely staying in tune with his surroundings, his eyes were hard and the slight tick of his index finger showed that he was ready to pounce if provoked to. Isabelle seemed a bit more at ease than Jace, staring at some Male faeries who had just shown up.

"Seems like there's a good crowd here," Isabelle purred, lightly touching Jace's forearm. "I would exactly call it 'good'," He replied looking at her with his dark golden eyes.

"Oh, ease up I mean really let's try and have fun, there's no reason to be a Debby-Downer," she glanced almost hungrily at the faerie behind her and then turned around once again to face Jace.

"I know I'll have fun." She smirked knowingly. _Well this is a side I've never seen from Isabelle... _

"She does this all the time," remarked Alec who had also been listening to his little sister's nonsense. "Finally, we're at the front," He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. She felt a tinge of heat on her cheeks, his smile was almost over bearing. His hand in hers was almost tingling. _I wonder if he feels this too... _Rachael thought nervously.

"Go on in." the gruff voice of the door keeper said.

"Thanks," Rachael flashed a smile at the man standing there. He stared at her for a few moments and then opened the door for the both of them. "How are you holding up Alec?" Rachael asked looking up at the dark figure beside her whom's hand she was holding.

"I'm fine," He said," I think I'm good enough to let your hand go." He smiled at her," Thanks Rach, you have no idea how much that helped."

"Yeah, no problem," she let go of his hand almost reluctantly. _Rachael, he's gay! He wont like you don't get so wrapped up in this alright. _She thought to herself.

They entered through the doorway into a dimly lit and smokey room strobe lights flickered crazily and the atmosphere was almost at static. The bass from the music that was playing was vibrating her breast bone and putting pressure on her chest. People were dancing crazily all around jumping to the music and getting drunk off of the energy pulsing throughout the entire building. The red walls seemed to almost glow with energy, Rachael looked through the crowd trying to find the person she hoped would be here.

_Hopefully she's were she usually is... _"So who are we looking for?" Alec's voice called above the now hyped up dub-step music that was playing.

"Um I think she over by the bar," she pointed to her right. "Try an stick together alright guys I don't want us to get separated I'm sure Eric knows I'm still alive and has set out some bounty on my head."

"You sure he know's you're alive?" Isabelle looked at her worriedly and touched the handle of her whip lightly. "I'm pretty positive actually. Everyone knows who Mangus Bane is, and I'm sure word got out that a Shadowhunter asked for his assistance. Just keep your guard up okay?"

They all nodded in agreement. "Good, follow me then," turning sharply she pushed her way through the crowd and dodge several elbows and fists moving blindly in the smokey air.

Finally making it to the end of the bar, Rachael scanned the seats for Arianna, a mundane who proclaims her self as a Shadowhunter. Rachael found her sitting at the bar dark hair covering the rest of her face, but it was definitely Arianna.

"Arianna!"Rachael called out to the tall sixteen year old and raised her hand. Looking up from from her drink she squinted at the form waving to her. then, as if someone had turned on a switch she got up and waved them over.

"What do we have here? Four Shadowhunters in a dump like this?" She said as the small group neared her spot. Arianna originally lived in Mexico but was moved because of her family. They hated her, her mother was always disappointed in her and her father was always drunk, he would cuss at her and beat her. She left her mundane family and went to live the life of a shadowhunter. She was definitely what you would call' rough around the edges'.

"Good to see you too Arianna,"Rachael said as she found a seat next to her. Swinging the loaded bag onto the bar counter she laid her hands on the counter palms down. "I see you've been in several fights?" Rachael asked raising an eyebrow.

"No really? I guess this bruise decided to show up on my face for on apparent reason?" She asked sarcastically. Jace snickered and ran his hand through his golden curls. "Seems like I'll have some competition." Arianna shot him a look of utter disgust, glaring at him with a light green eyes. He returned the look with a dazzling smile that caught her off guard.

Looking around Rachael spotted a vampire staring in their direction, but on eye contact walked away slowly. Something that put her definitely on edge. she gripped the hilt of Lemin tightly, feeling her muscles tense tightly.

Something here was wrong.

**OMG IT"S BEEN SO FRICKIN' long HOPE YALL LIKE IT ;) **

**review and tell your FRIENDS :3**


End file.
